When the Tables Turn
by EmpressV
Summary: Lana gets a taste of her own medicine and realizes she owes Chloe an apology.


TITLE: When the Tables Turn  
NAME: EV  
E-MAIL: empressvader01@yahoo.com  
RATING: G  
SPOILERS/TIMELINE: Post-Red  
PAIRING Lana/Chloe (friendship)  
SUMMARY: Lana gets a taste of her own medicine and realizes she owes Chloe  
an apology.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, you can sue me for using them, but since  
ARCHIVING/DISTRIBUTION: You most likely can have it, just tell me before  
you put it there.  
FEEDBACK: I live and breath feedback. I don't mind you telling me the  
truth, just let it be constructive. It sucks because....  
A/N: I wrote this kind of fast because I didn't like the way they  
completely ignored how Chloe might feel about Lana's date  
with Clark in "Red".  
********  
  
For the tenth time, Chloe deleted her sentence and stared at a blank page.  
She could try to pretend it didn't bother her, but it  
did. She couldn't believe she opened herself up to being hurt, to feeling  
betrayed, by Lana Lang. Chloe tried not to question it,  
but logic told her she was crazy for befriending the girl of Clark's  
dreams. But Lana had seemed so damn sincere that time she  
said "I want to be your friend Chloe." Then she looked at her with those  
eyes of hers. And suddenly that same Lana disease  
that infected Clark's brain began melting her Lana shield. And little by  
little, day by day, she began to lose her Lana defenses,  
she began to think she could be honest with Lana. And then Lana went and  
did this. And she seemed clueless about how it had  
affected there friendship.  
  
"Hey Chloe," Lana said standing the the Torch door.  
  
Perfect timing, Chloe thought. Then again, Lana seemed to have perfect  
everything. Chloe looked at her. She was carrying two  
small brown bags, smiling, still clueless. "I knew you'd be working late,  
so I bought you something to eat."  
  
"You can leave it on the table?" Chloe said pretending to type, but really  
typing a bunch of letters that spelled nothing.  
  
"Chloe, the last couple days I felt like...are you mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not, How could anyone be mad at Lana Lang?"  
  
"Now I know you're mad at me. Is this about that date with Clark?"  
  
Chloe didn't answer.  
  
"I thought we weren't going to let Clark come between us."  
  
"He didn't, Lana. I at least thought you would tell me. You went behind my  
back and went out with Clark. I had to hear it from  
somebody else. You say you want to be my friend, but would a friend do  
that?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you. I mean...I've never really had a girl  
friend. And it's just more complicated when it's Clark, I  
never know how to bring him up between us, it's not like it was my night to  
be Cinderella or anything. It was a complete  
disaster."  
  
"Lana I don't care how it turned out, that's not the point. I'm not going  
to pretend I would be looking forward to dancing at  
your wedding, but I would like to know about it, if it ever happened, from  
you, not from someone else. But it was like...you just  
lied."  
  
"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you."  
  
"You weren't being honest and you just didn't seem to care at all about how  
I felt about it."  
  
"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, I am Chloe, the last thing I want  
is for one bad date with Clark to ruin us as friends."  
  
"Don't be sorry, be honest," Chloe said locking her eyes on her. "Do you  
like Clark?"  
  
"Don't be crazy? Clark and I are just..."  
  
Chloe groaned and turned her attention back to the computer.  
  
"I don't know okay."  
  
"Good-bye Lana."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
Lana realized suddenly, the tables had been turned. Chloe had become her  
and she had become Clark. Chloe was asking no  
more or less than she had asked of Clark.  
  
"He kissed me in the Talon," Lana said honestly. "I liked it okay. I don't  
know, it got to me and when he asked me out, I even  
told myself it wasn't that big a deal, even though I didn't believe it.  
Then we got there and Clark, I don't know, he was so not  
Clark. And not Clark had been great for awhile and then I suddenly I was  
with this stranger. And then Jessie showed up and ...  
god it was worse date ever. Whitney was better than that at his absolute  
worse."  
  
"Wow, still hard to believe Clark would screw up his dream date with you."  
  
"Well it was screwed up. Compared to my date with Clark, your date with him  
was heaven. Now are we okay?"  
  
Lana looked at her with those infectious eyes of hers again and she  
couldn't help it, she wanted to forgive her. She was sure  
meteors had granted Lana some irresistible power at some point. Once she  
set herself on you, you fell for her and belonged to  
her forever. Damn Lana and those eyes of hers.  
  
"Just be honest with me, that's all I ask."  
  
"No problem," Lana said. "From now on, no matter how hard it is, I'll tell  
you." Lana sat down beside her and reached for her  
hand. "I want us to be friends for a long time."  
  
"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I do too."  
  
What was happening to her? Had Lana Lang stolen her heart too?  
  
  
END 10-20-2002 


End file.
